Theater Days
by 525Clouds
Summary: Lights! Camera! Yuuri! Viktor, too? On a high school theater production of Hamlet? This is going to be a roller coaster of shenanigans, drama and Victuri/Vikturi/Viktuuri fluff isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no Yuri! On Ice characters, only the OCs...but I don't really care for the ones in this story so, :p**

 **The setting of the story is in a high school, that is very supportive of the arts. Viktor and Yuuri (and maybe others in the future) are in a performing arts class together, hence the play. However, I have not read Hamlet, seen Hamlet, know very much about Hamlet, so have mercy in that aspect, it would be much appreciated!**

 **Please read, enjoy, and disregard any spelling or grammar mistakes where ever they may be.  
**

* * *

"Student! We are going to be putting on a play!" Groans reverberated throughout the classroom.

"Stop your complaining! We will be putting on Hamlet!" Yakov Feltsman said so strictly, it almost felt threatening. But the students were used to this tone so they ignored it. The teacher also had his doubts about the play, but he was sure this year's group of student's had the talent to be able to pull off this Shakespearean work of art.

"But teach!"

However, just because they had the skill to pull off the play, didn't mean his students were quiet ready for making the commitment and effort. Unnecessary work was definitely not something they searched for. Lazy children these days.

"NO BUTS! Participate or I call home and say you are being a bunch of rebellious sons of a-" "TEACH! KEEP IT PG!" The students interrupted, conveniently breaking the fourth wall.

Mr. Feltsman looked over the group of the moaning group of ingrates er- students, and grunted, " Very well. But Hamlet is not going up for debate. It's what we will be putting on, and you will like it! Or at least pretend. Those who convince me get extra credit," he really didn't feel like having to deal with a whole class of miserable looking kids for longer than he got payed for, but this opportunity could not be wasted!

"For those of you who don't get cast, you will be assigned as stage hands. Also, after the last play we put on we got complaints that we left the place a mess so if we repeat the same thing, I doubt we will be allowed back. So we are going to need a few people to form a clean up crew."

The groans grew in volume and length.

"I THOUGHT i ALREADY TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! The play will be in 4 months! Auditions will take two weeks and we will start two days after the results are posted. We will be practicing in the Cersi Center of the Arts so you will be able to be comfortable performing there from the get go and not have to grow accustom to it during the actual show."

The class murmured among themselves for a bit, then one by one, let out a sigh of reassignment. This was going to happen whether they liked it or not, and they already knew what the casting was going to be too. They knew there was no real need for auditions, and they might as well get used to it. For the sake of extra credit.

* * *

 ***2 months before the show***

"VIKTOR! What are you doing?! You are supposed to be portraying Hamlet! Where is the emotion?! You seem like you are just reading off of the script! Which, would be fine if this was only the first month of practice. But it isn't. In fact it's the beginning of the third!"

"Sorry sir." The silver haired teen looked down at his shoes, at the wall, the ground, any where but his teachers piercing eyes.

This was _so_ embarrassing. He had been in theater productions before, been the lead role before. What was so different? It should be a simple task, it used to be. Becoming the character had come so natural to him, his parents had thrown him into as many performances and productions as they could. The teen was only 16 years old, but he was already pretty well known. So _why_ was this play messing with him?

"Hn," his teacher noticed the look in his lead's eyes. He wasn't going to do any better today, and he might as well give everyone a break. He couldn't ask anyone else to preform if the lead role was excused. This was going to be a minor set back...

"All right everyone, let's call it in early today." Mr Feltsman said with a sigh. Everyone cheered. Alright! More time at home! Studying, doing homework, and more likely surfing social media, and reading fanfiction for all the nerds (not to say only nerds read fanfiction of course)! Yes!

"Yeah yeah! Tomorrow we'll be back at it. Hopefully, we'll all do better after a little break," a glance was passed to Viktor, and the meaning of it did not evade him. He gave a curt nod in response to the silent demand. He would do better tomorrow. He had to.

As everyone started to file out of the center, Viktor walked off the stage and down the stairs. But instead of heading for the doors, he flopped into one of the comfy chairs in the front row, frustrated. His hand sliding down his face, eyes closing in concentration.

"Viktor? Aren't you coming?" A tentative voice asked.

"Ah, I'm just going to stay behind for a little bit. I gotta think this all over." Viktor replied, not even bothering to look at who had called out to him and rubbing the back of his neck. He heard the person hesitate for a moment, then foot steps heading towards the door after everyone else.

Finally alone, Viktor growled quietly to himself. No, _at_ himself. This was stupid! It shouldn't bother him this much, heck it shouldn't have to bother him! It should be easy! The low growls grew ever so slightly in volume, until eventually Viktor was practically snarling at himself.

To relieve some of the frustration that was gradually building, Viktor threw the script he had been holding rather roughly across the aisle in front of him into the base of the stage. It made a satisfyingly loud bang against the wood, then fell to the floor landing on its pages and bending them.

Though, while the vicious toss had been stress relieving, there was already more stress already filling in the vacated spot in Viktor's mind. He growled again, then let his head fall back on the back of his seat with a groan and closed his eyes again. There had to be a reason that this play was messing with him. As it stood, this didn't make any sense, he had never run into a road block like this. What was preventing him from accurately portraying the emotions needed for Hamlet?

There was a sound that interrupted Viktor's musings, but it was faint so he ignored it. However the sound had broken the silence he was using to think and Viktor tried to remember where his train of thought had been on, with very little success. His growl came back to his throat, growing more and more frustrated every moment that the answer didn't come to him. He snapped his head up, eyes flying open to glare at something rather than to just see the inside of his eye.

...Only to meet with a pair of wide brown ones behind blue rimmed glasses, rather the stage like he intended. I twas an unexpected sight to say the least, and it drew a surprised yelp from Viktor's lips. But despite however surprised the silver haired teen was, the owner of the startling eyes seemed to get even more scared. Said person cried out in alarm and flew back, slamming into the stage behind him. His back slapped against the hard wood with a reverberating _crack_ _!_ The large sound of the impact made Viktor wince in sympathy pain. The being crumpled down on his knees, hands flying to his side.

"Oh god!" Viktor immediately stood up and went over to the person, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, you just startled me! Are you okay? Oh god..." Viktor trailed off in worry. He tried to inspect the the person who he could now see was a dark haired male, but he held up his hands in defense.

"Its fine!" He said loudly. He got to his feet and stood up straight, a bit to straight to be realistic, "I shouldn't have hovered over you like that, I mean who does that right? Anyway, uh, here's your script," the man, no teenager, roughly shoved the retrieved script that Viktor hadn't even known he had, into his hands. The teen's eyes were hidden behind his glasses and a glare, but Viktor gave him a hard look.

"You seem familiar," He commented squinting. God, he was really terrible with faces...but, "I know you right? You're in my performing arts class aren't you?!" Viktor beamed at him, happy he remembered. That's why he was familiar!

"Could be, uh, I'm not sure," the teen said quickly, his head turned away avoiding eye contact. Okay, he was lying, that was obvious. But why would he? There was not reason to, and who wouldn't Viktor to talk to them? He was in fact the most popular person in his class, maybe even the school, but to say the least he was well known and a person often sought out.

"Why are you lying? You're..." the silver haired teen scrunched his nose in concentration. "Yuuri!" He cried in triumph as the name finally came to him. He had noticed this guy before, he sat in the back and typically got only good grades. But he was on the clean up crew, so Viktor didn't spend any excess time with him.

Hold on, he was in the cleaning crew... so what was he doing here?

"Why-?" Viktor never got the chance to finish his question. With the sound of his name being said, Yuuri snapped his head up and gotten a rather scared look on his face. He pivoted on his heels and walked towards the end of the stage and up the stairs.

"I hope you manage to fix your mental block. Good day." He tossed over his shoulder to Viktor, walking backstage.

The Russian stood stunned. He didn't entirely understand what had just happened. Had he been...brushed off?

* * *

 **And that's chapter 1! Actually chapter 1 and 2 used to be one large chapter, so unlike my other stories, this is one has a written chapter 2, and even 3! Amazing! This is my most thought out story so far! X3 Please review to tell me opinions, suggestions, corrections, or what ever you feel in the mood for. Its all appreciated!**

 **~ a simple fanfic writer, 525Clouds**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 Please forgive any spelling or grammatical issues, because there is probably a lot and for this I apologize for.  
**

 **A special thanks to** **midnightsky0612 for reviewing, it's appreciated very much.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Yuri! On Ice as much as I would seriously love to.  
**

* * *

Yuuri placed his hand on a wall to keep himself from collapsing on the floor, his breath coming in short pants. He was still in the center, but that didn't matter. He just had to get away from Viktor, that was what mattered. What had he been there for anyway? Shouldn't someone as popular as him been off with his hoard of friends doing things? Like _really,_ super important things that those hordes of people needed him in specific for? That's what people like him did right?

Not that he didn't want to hang around Viktor, he just seemed to be everything Yuuri strives to be. Popular, cool, with still good grades, and admittingly really handsome, _god_ should such a human even exist? Since he clearly did, that person certainly didn't need a person like the brown haired bundle of anxiety hanging into his coat tails.

A sharp pain in his side brought Yuuri out of his musing. He felt gently around the plains of his sides to find a patch of irritated skin already starting to redden and darken over his ribs. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken but it didn't look too good either. Which was worrisome since he had just hurt himself and a bruise was already starting to set.

Yuuri groaned at the sight. 'Well', he supposed, 'that's what happens when you get scared and slam into a stage'.

The dark haired teen lifted his shirt a little higher. It wasn't large vertically, so he figured he was fine (despite it being horizontally paling).

"God," a voice whispered, "did I cause that?" Yuuri yelped in surprise, quickly tugging his shirt back down. His head snapped to wear the voice originate from.

For the second time that day, heck that hour, Yuuri's eyes met with the teen that had been a sort of idol to him. Viktor Nikiforov.

"Did I cause that?" He repeated pointing to the side where he had seen the bruise. Yuuri's had flew to his ribs, silently cursing himself for not waiting until he was certainly alone to look at his side.

"Ahh, not sure what your talking about. I'm fine." Yuuri said fixing his glasses. Viktor gave him a disbelieving look, and Yuuri couldn't blame him for it. _He_ didn't even believe himself.

"Let me see it," Viktor demanded. He took a pace forward, to which Yuri matched with a step back.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about. But, you know, I'm fine so you should go off with your friends and ah, you know, do important things." Yuuri tried to sound firm and convincing, but the effect was ruined by his uncertain finish and his repetition. The teen grimaced, he knew there was a reason he wasn't an actor.

"Yuuri," Viktor reached out a hand to touch his shoulder which he brushed off, shocked and senses slamming into defense mode. When had the older teen gotten so close?

"Fine. You don't have a bruise that I caused. So let's switch gears, shall we? What are you doing here?"

"Why are you here? I'm always here after practice, you're the only one here that's off schedule." Yuuri was bold enough to stand up a little straighter, not quiet reaching Viktor's height, but it evened the playing field a little.

"You already know, you said it yourself earlier. I have an actor's block and was trying to clear it. You're here day after day? Why? You aren't required to be here for another few weeks." Viktor's voice got a little heated, his previous frustration returning to him. He took another step forward, but this time Yuuri didn't retreat.

"What does it matter?" Yuuri's voice raised a little himself, slightly struggling to meet the challenge. "Why do you need to know? It's not like you even knew I was around before today, and I had to literally stand over you! I'm not bothering anyone am I?! Once his argument was in motion, the roles reversed and Yuuri took a step forward, Viktor one back.

This was not going how he had thought it was. Viktor forced himself to calm down, it wasn't the shorter teen that he was mad at. He took a deep breath and held his hands up in surrender, "Hey okay, okay. You're right, it's none of my business."

Yuuri let out a breath of relief, he didn't think he could be intimidating for much longer. But the relief turned out to be short-lived and in need of a morgue as Viktor said," But that doesn't mean I don't want to know... I mean you did startle me..."

Turning a slightly wounded puppy look in the other teen, oh so causally throwing the bait out there.

"Yeah? Well you gave me a bruise in return, we are even." He took it!

The blood drained from Yuuri's face as he realized what he had just had admit to. Viktor flashed him a triumphant look.

"So the truth comes to face," his face morphed into one of depression, "I have caused harm to another being. I cannot continue to live in this world. Write my will for me! Tell Makkachin I love him!" Viktor held one hand up to his face dramatically.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "And here I was thinking you had a mental block that was keeping you from acting." Viktor burst out laughing.

"You got me." Viktor said smiling warmly at the brown eyed teen. Then his eyes flicked over his injured side once more, and his smile melted slowly. The owner of said injured side opened his mouth to decline before having been asked, but Viktor held up his hand to interrupt him. (Stopping the stop before there was anything to stop... yes that seems reasonable.)

He looked at Yuuri with pleading eyes, "just let me see. I mean, what could happen?" Viktor bent down into one knee, his hand going to the hem of the black haired teen's shirt. Yuuri's face grew slightly pink, but didn't stop Viktor when he started to lift his shirt back up, revealing his side once more.

The bruise was a blood red, and was already starting to slightly turn blue-ish purple. It was really setting in quickly despite the injury having just been received.

Now it was Viktor's turn to pale. "Jeezus!" He cried, "did the rockets in your shoes deploy, slamming you into the stage?" Yuuri just shrugged in response. He had been through worse.

"It doesn't hurt that much really," He said nonchalantly.

Viktor, thinking this was another ploy of his to hide his injury's true affect, gave him a disbelieving look. "Mm-hm," He hummed," You keep telling yourself that and one day you might actually believe it. This looks bad to me."

"Oh golly doc! Do you think I'll make it?" Mock fear was etched into Yuuri's features, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Viktor shook his head, looking dead serious. "No sorry, you will need immediate medical attention." Viktor placed a thumb on Yuuri's bruise, causing him to wince. Viktor took that as his cue to step back, but still wanted to continue his banter. "I'm sorry sir, you might not make it," he said somberly.

"Say it isn't so doc! Please, say it isn't so!" Yuuri put a hand up, his knuckle resting against his forehead, lightly and defenatly dramatically.

A moment of silence passed.

Two moments.

Yuuri was the first to break character, a smile spreading on his face. It was a smile snicker first. Then a quiet chuckle. Soon, the two teens that had been yelling at each other just moments ago, were cracking up. They almost had to put a hand on the wall to keep themselves from toppling over with their unrestrained, uncontrollable laughter.

Viktor wiped a tear from his eye, having returned to more contained chuckles. 'I haven't been able to laugh like this in a while,' he realized. It felt so nice and he was so ...happy.

Warmly, he held out his hand in greeting to the person who made that possible. "Yeah, I believe we got off on the wrong foot here, so let me start over. Hello, I'm Viktor Ni-"

"I know who you are," Yuuri interrupted, "Heck I would probably know who you are even if we didn't share this class. I'm Yuuri Katsuki, though." The dark haired teen took the extended limb in front of him in a firm hand shake.

Viktor grinned ruefully towards the person in front of him. This guy had guts. Anybody else would probable be falling over themselves, minus a few choice individuals, while talking to him. This was interesting... but for now, he had bigger fish to fry.

" I would _really_ like to know why you are here Yuuri," Viktor stressed trying to steer the subject back to what is originally was, but this time on more friendlier terms.

Yuuri sighed in resignation. "I drew the short straw and have to come here and clean up after rehearsal so we can avoid the loosing the theater as a practice area," he admitted.

Viktor' eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Everyday?"

The dark haired teen nodded. "Everyone decided it would be a hassle to change up the cleaner," He explained," Not like it matters. I enjoy cleaning and there's not much for me to do, usually."

Viktor was still a little skeptical, but this guy was really bad at lying as far as he had been able to tell, so he was almost convinced. But there was this certain look in this eye that the silver teen couldn't decipher, but didn't like.

Viktor shrugged it off. He was probably imagining things.

"Okay then, do you want some help?" Viktor offered, "As an apology for taking up your time."

"No no! It's fine, I've got it. Practice ended early, remember? So I could run around all these seats a couple times, take a break to catch my break, check my email, start cleaning again and still be done early!"

Viktor nodded his understanding and smiled, "Well at least my mental block helped someone out. I'll catch you at school tomorrow right?"

Yuuri looked away, causing the older teen's smile to waver, "yeah, sure thing."

Odd, but whatever. Viktor stuck out his hand again, this time in farewell. "Well, it was nice to get introduced. This was fun Yuuri!"

Yuuri returned the hand shake smiling his agreement, but something else still swam in the back of his eye. It was a little bothersome to see, but Viktor mentally shrugged again. He had just met him, to there was absolutely things that he didn't know about Yuuri.

"Bye then!" Viktor called, walking away. Yuuri hummed his assent, and walked off. Viktor couldn't hold back the frown that was on his face. He had thought he and Yuuri had been getting along quite nicely earlier. It was most likely only in his head, they would probably talk tomorrow. That's what friends did.

It wasn't until Viktor was almost home that he realized he had never confirmed with Yuuri that they were friends. But they totally were.

Right?

* * *

 **So this was originally part of chapter 1, but I figured it may be too much drama too soon. Now looking at it, it still is but at least it's a bit more spread out. Kinda. Viktor and Yuuri's conversation my seem a bit weird, but this is along the lines of how I talk with my besties, so it's the best I can do.**

 **Hopefully, you like this and will review and or follow. It would be much appreciated. However, if this isn't looking to be your cup of * nonspecific beverage* I highly recommend, hey isn't this easy? by Thehobbem on archive of our own. Its really great!  
**

 **Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **~525Clouds**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! on Ice, as much I would love to, and I have never read hamlet so I can't say how much of what I write is accurate. I also have not been in theater past the elementary level. If you have a corrections to make, just tell me ^w^ the more accurate the better! Without further ado, chapter 3! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"To be, or not to be? That is the question—

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer"

"Viktor!" The monotone voice that had been talking was cut off abruptly. "What are you doing?! I thought we agreed you were going to do better today! I'm glad you are starting to show emotion, but it's the wrong one!"

"Sorry teach..." Viktor suddenly found his shoes very interesting. Despite trying not to, he couldn't help the frustration that was in his voice. He had really been looking forward talking to Yuuri today, but when he had called out to him in class, the teen pretended not to hear. Well, he didn't have any proof that Yuuri ignored him, but that was sure what it seemed like. And when he tried to go up to talk to him, Viktor's friend Marcus blocked his way and started to tell him a story of this amazing thing he had done yesterday.

Viktor had tried to pay attention to his story, but it hadn't been any wear near as interesting as anything Yuuri had said. Yuuri had been upfront and frank with Viktor, albeit a little shy. It had been so refreshing, like someone had thrown a glass of water in his face on a hot day. But now he was thirsty for more, and it was held just out of reach.

Now, at practice, he was feeling the backlash of that dehydration.

Mr. Yakov glanced at his watch."Okay everyone," he called "pack it in. Same time tomorrow, as always. Viktor, you really need to get your act together."

"Yes sir." Viktor said with a sigh. He didn't have time to spare for getting his act together, Yuuri was what had been interesting, not this play. But he needed to get better anyway, he couldn't let everyone who had been working hard on this play.

* * *

Viktor strolled down the sidewalk with his friends, and as he was walking he was doing some serious thinking. How was he going to 'get his act together'? He absentmindedly reached to his back pocket to get his script so he could look over his lines for the thousandth time, but his hand met with air. He pat down his pockets, getting more worried the more of them he found empty.

" _Oh my god_ , my script!" Viktor frantically searched his memory for where the small book could be.

His friends looked over at him, not understanding his panic, "Calm down dude, we'll let you borrow one of ours."

Viktor shook his head insistently, "no no no! I need _my_ script! It has all my notes!" And not to mention the several times he had written Yuuri's name in the back of the inside cover while studying his part the previous night. In anyone's hands, especially Yuuri's, it would look really creepy.

His friends motioned for him to calm down. "Okay, just get it tomorrow, I'm sure it's still at the center," Marcus said, trying to talk sense into his frantic friend.

Seemed reasonable enough. Viktor got a whole of four steps before he stopped cold in his tracks.

Yuuri.

Yuuri cleans up after practice. Yuuri finds a script lying about. He checks the inside for a name to return it to, only to find notes...and his name scribbled all over the back cover! Yuuri avoiding him when he finds it was him who owned the script. World: ends. One hit, K.O. Over a script.

"Okay! On second thought, you guys go one without me, and I will go fins my script! Don't worry about me or wait up, alright? Bye, see you tomorrow!" Viktor sprinting before he even heard his friend's responses. He could definitely be overreacting, and in all likelihood, probably was.

Then again, he could be not.

With that lovely thought in mind, Viktor doubled his speed. He was on a mission, and he needed that script!

* * *

Viktor ran up the stairs to the auditorium where the group had been allowed to use for practice, all the while keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of his target. He quietly entered the theater, making sure the door didn't make a lot of sound as it was closing. He didn't want to bother Yuuri if he was doing something that required concentration, or more importantly have the Japanese teen ask what he was doing there.

Even in the semi-light of the auditorium, Viktor was still able to make out the bright green of his script's front cover. He let out a huge sigh of relief, and went over to retrieve it. He had dodged a bullet and knew it.

The silver haired teen sent up a silent thanks to whatever deity had lent him this small bit of luck and turned around to head back to the exit, when he heard music softly playing.

He recognized the tune as Wake Me Up by Avicii, however it certainly wasn't Avicii singing. It was a higher pitched voice than the original artist, but still male.

Slowly, a figure came into view, wielding a push broom expertly, the dirt on the floor never stood a chance. But Viktor didn't care about the dirt. The broom didn't quite concern him either. However, the one holding the broom was a completely different story.

The older teen could only openly stare at the figure swaying slightly to the beat while they sang. It was was downright beautiful. 'No, _he_ was beautiful,' Viktor corrected himself.

Yuuri stood on the stage, sweeping, his back to Viktor. His voice filled the air as he sang along, confidence radiating off him. The Russian didn't want to take his eyes off him, but as the dark haired teen started to turn around, Viktor was more afraid he would see him and stop. So he crouched as low as he could to the floor, curling up so his entire body was hidden behind a chair. Moving as little as possible, Viktor pulled his feet out from under him, repositioning himself so his entire body was completely hidden behind the chair. Trying to exhale with minimal amounts of noise with out passing out, since it felt his heart was going to jump right out of his mouth, Viktor listened.

He didn't have to strain his hearing, Yuuri wasn't being too quiet and the auditorium was built to project sound.

 _"Life's a game made for everyone_

 _And love is the prize"_

Viktor felt like he was going to melt. 'How can I win the prize that was Yuuri's love?' He wondered. He was almost startled at the strong feelings he already felt towards the dark haired teen. He had only spoken to him yesterday.

It was harder than Viktor had anticipated to stay where he was and not sing along. He felt that even if he tapped his toes to the beat, Yuuri would hear it and stop singing.

Suppressing all urges to turn and look at the younger teen, the Russian tucked his knees closer to his chest. It felt like his heart was swelling, just from the sound of his soothing voice. What was this teen doing to him? The chorus had just repeated and Yuuri was singing it the second, and last time.

 _"So wake me up when it's all over_

 _When I'm wiser and I'm older_

 _All this time I was finding myself_

 _and I didn't know I was lost"_

Viktor's breath hitched when he heard Yuuri hit the high note of the song. It was spot one, and maybe even better than the original singer had sang it.

The Russian's heartbeat was all over the place even as Yuuri's voice started to fade. Then, with a frown, Viktor realized Yuuri must have been done cleaning the stage. Rats! He hadn't wanted it to stop. He never wanted that to stop. But with a sigh, he supposed it was for the best. At least now he could leave unnoticed and not disturb Yuuri.

But he wanted to tell him that he had a beautiful voice. He wanted to say he heard him singing. Most importantly, he wanted to talk to the teen that was quickly taking over his consciousness.

Not for the first time that day, Viktor sighed. He had come to a decision.

Resigned, yet happy at the same time, Viktor walked home. Excited to tell his beloved companion, a brown haired poodle, what he had seen or rather heard and was planning to do.

"Makkachin!" Viktor called the moment he stepped in his house, eager to be embraced by his loving animal. He was not disappointed either, as a giant blur of brown fur slammed into him, making him move back a few paces to stay on his feet.

"Uuugh," Viktor groaned. "Makka, do we need to put you on low fat dog food or something? God, you're heavy!" The Russian cried, struggling to hold up his pooch. Makkachin just barked and licked his face.

Viktor staggered over to the living room, flopping down on the couch with his load. He stretched out, laying down and getting comfortable. He knew his parents were at work, and the only one to greet him was his lovely dog day in and day out, but he didn't mind. Makkachin was warmer and loved him as much as anyone could.

Said dog wiggled his way up on Viktor's chest, bringing his nose to rest a little under his human's chin. One of Viktor's hands scratched behind his canine's ear, the other started smoothing the fur down his spine.

"Makka! You won't believe what happened! You remember that guy I told you about? The one that I scared into the stage and laughed with later? Well, first I yelled at him, but he yelled back so we were even. Anyway, he ignored me today which really bothered me! I thought we had like a bonding moment! I had been so looking forward to talking to him, Makka! I was so frustrated, I couldn't even be dramatic, that's how serious this was!

But after rehearsal, I had to get my script. Oh yeah, I left my script on the center and had to go back to the center to get it back, I mean could you imagine people getting their hands on this? Bad news, right?" Viktor paused to take a breath, and as if to agree with him, Makkachin gave a heart bark. Viktor ruffled his beloved pal on the head, then continued with his rant.

"So then, as I'm getting my script, I hear singing. Singing of all things! Makkachin, Yuuri was singing! And it was amazing! It was so lovely and he hit the high note without any difficultly! In fact, he made it seem easy! Makkachin, he was so wonderful, and I would love to tell him that, but I have a plan." At the word plan, Makkachin's tail thumped against the couch cushions and his tongue rolled out. Viktor could have sworn he looked excited.

The Russian lifted one of the poodle's floppy ears and whispered secretly into it.

"I'm going to watch him. If he won't speak to me now, I'll watch him until he will."

Makkachin gave him a sideways look, and Viktor could have sworn he was saying, ' _Viktor, I thought you were above that yondere stuff._ '

"But Makkachin," Viktor pouted, "you don't understand! This guy is different! He's got the best voice ever, and he is not bad on the eyes in the slightest. Besides, I'm not going to stalk him, just watch him after rehearsal. So it's only until the play." Makkachin still looked disapproving. "One day, you'll meet him and understand. Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Viktor whined.

His poodle looked at him, and Viktor could read the message written in his eyes, ' _I'm_ _on the side that is legal_ _.'_

"Maybe you don't need to be fed my leftovers then, just dog food. Fine with me," Viktor said.

Makkachin licked his owner's nose as if to say, ' _well hey now, I still love you! And you still love me, right?_ '

The happy Russian wrapped his arms around his dog in a huge bear hug. "I knew you would see it my way Makkachin!" Viktor squealed. The poodle just butt his head against his chin.

While the teen pet his companion, he thought quietly to himself. Yes, for now, this was the best course of action. If he told Yuuri he had heard him singing, he would be on guard tomorrow, not sing, and probably not speak to him for a while. And yes, he did realize that watching Yuuri after practice was a little creepy... but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

 **One of these chapters, there is going to be less drama, and its just gonna be a relaxing chapter. Just happiness and love.**

 **This is not this chapter. Or the next one either.**

 **But please stay with this story until I get there! I really enjoy writing it and reading the comments I get (Thank You LunarGalaxy and** M **idnightsky0612 for your reviews w)! Also thanks for the favorites and follows!Until the next update-  
**

 **~525Clouds**


	4. Chapter 4

**A thousand apologies for posting this chapter way later than planned! The holidays had me away from a computer. So a late Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years! ^w^ I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Theater Days, despite any spelling or grammatical errors I make.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice, or the characters.**

 **(This chapter kind of jumps around a bit, but I hope it is still half decent)**

* * *

It was time for battle and overnight, Viktor had made a plan. He had kept it nice and simple, so even a forgetful person like him couldn't even mess it up.

 _Step 1:_ Don't talk to Yuuri in the morning. He didn't think he could keep his cool if he even looked at him, let alone while holding a conversation, so just ignore the super cute Japanese man while he is in the classroom.

 _Step 2:_ While at practice, he would do extremely well and give Mr. Feltsman no reason to yell at him. This didn't help him reach is objective, but it certainly didn't hurt him either. Simple perks of the plan, that was all.

 _Step 3:_ Walk home with everyone, oh so casually like nothing was happening. Try to avoid being too obvious, it would really defeat the purpose of steps 3 and 4 if he gave away what he was doing. (Actually it would kinda ruin the plan as a whole.)

 _Step 4:_ While almost home, say he was tired. Or maybe, Makkachin needed to go on a walk, the excuse can vary day by day. He could _not_ use the same excuse every time since that was rather suspicious, so he had already thought up of a few he could use that made sense. Not like 'my goldfish died.' After all, he didn't own a goldfish...

 _Step 5:_ Double back in the street, and turn around so that he could watch Yuuri safely from a distance. Hearing him might be rather hard, but the theater was designed to project sound so he hoped it would work out to be fine.

Unfortunately, there was a part of the plan didn't appeal to Viktor very much. That was step one. Avoiding a Yuuri, would be rather difficult at this point. While it had to be done to fly under the radar, he really didn't want to.

Another disdainful part of his plan was how often it could be carried out. He had to limit himself to seeing Yuuri to every now and then. If people saw him it could be bad. Not just for himself, but for Yuuri. Rumors can be a killer, and Viktor watching the dark haired teen could bring up questions of his sexuality. Which was fine with Viktor, he could handle it and if anything it was probably already a huge topic, but for Yuuri... Rumors of him being gay, especially if he was straight, would really hit him. Putting such a weight and pain on Yuuri's shoulder's, the Russian couldn't even dream of doing now.

It was rather ironic to Viktor. Inadvertently, when he had caused Yuuri to get hurt, he realized he didn't want it to happen again. He had only spoken to Yuuri once, well twice just two separate conversations within the same hour, but the silver haired man felt close to him. Almost like he had known him for a lifetime, despite that being rather cliche. You never realize you are in the dark until you manage to catch a glimpse of light, Viktor thought philosophically to himself. Odd how this world turns, eh?

Viktor shook his head. He needed to be focused and clear headed to carry out his master plan without hitch. This was not the time for... whatever weirdness that was.

First, don't greet Yuuri. Easy enough, just don't look at the door. Talk to a friend maybe. No, that might distract him, he needed to do something without talking, something quiet. Make it seem like an off day so no one thinks they should talk to me or something. Pull out a book! That wasn't too strange was it? Maybe it was for him...

Viktor mentally started to cheer to himself, having thought up the perfect idea. Read his script, duh! No one would find it suspicious since he _is_ the lead role, and everyone in the play knows he had been having a hard time recently. Best idea yet, other than his master plan of course.

The silver haired man took out his script from his bag, taking care to make sure the inside of the back cover wasn't visible. Step one of his plan was practically complete! It was just a matter of time before everything fell into place.

...

Then Viktor felt his eyes being drawn to the door. He was unable to stop them as they peeked over the edge of his script meeting with brown eyes, rimmed with those lovely blue glasses that had been the main topic of interest in the dramatic teen's past few days. Viktor felt his heart beat increase, this had not been part of his plan! Just ignore him, it wasn't too late!

However, his hand was having none of that as it seemingly grew a consciousness of its own and extended itself in greeting. But that was it. He wasn't doing any more than a friendly salutation, a gesture of greeting. That was it, nothing more.

"Yuuri, good morning! How are you today?" Well dang! It seems his turn coat hand had inspired a revolution, and now his mouth was disobeying him as well. Was nothing listening to his brain or logic today? What was next? His feet carry him over to Yuuri and give him a hug?

At this sarcastic thought, Viktor actually felt the muscles in his legs tense up. The Russian paled in horror. No! No! Even he drew the line at spontaneous hugs! (For now...)

While the teen was struggling in a mental battle with his own limbs, something surprising happened.

"Good morning to you as well! My day has been really good so far, nothing to complain about. I hope you are having a good day as well Viktor!" Yuuri smiled at him, actually smiled, and Viktor thought he could feel his heart skip a beat.

Then the dark haired teen walked over to him, and the Russian figured his heart had stopped entirely. "Sorry I didn't answer you yesterday, I just had a lot on my mind at the time. It kinda went in one ear and stopped before it hit my brain. It took forever for my brain to process, and I almost called out my response at lunch!" Yuuri laughed, his cheeks dusted with an embarrassed pink. He was too adorable for this world. 'What did I do to earn this in a previous life?' Viktor thought to himself, his heart still beating rapidly.

But he had to keep calm, cool, and collected. He gave the younger teen his best relaxed grin, "That's okay Yuuri. How-"

"Class get to your seats! Class is about to start, and if you are not sitting down by the time the bell is done ringing, you are late!" Their teacher came into view, his timing both appreciated and hated.

Yuuri shrugged apologetically to Viktor and gave a small wave before walking over to his seat. The silver haired teen was left to absently take notes the rest of the class period and wonder to himself how someone so adorable and cute and ended up walking on the same earth as normal humans, including himself.

* * *

 **Lunch with Yuuri**

" _YOU DID_ **WHAT?!** " Phichit screeched. He had a broad grin on his face and he knew it was not going to leave anytime soon. But he simply could not believe what he was being told.

"Lemmie try to get this straight, although I don't think I can _. You,_ the bundle of fear and anxiety, Yuuri Katsuki, talked to _Viktor Nikiforov,_ not once but twice?! And are such great pals, that you greeted him in the morning?! Why am I only hearing about this today? This is so awesome!"

"Actually, he technically greeted me first." Yuuri pointed out, embarrassed by his friends gleeful reaction to his story.

Phichit's eyes almost hit his hairline. His grin was so wide now, the Japanese teen feared for his friends face. "And you said he tried to greet you yesterday too! Why didn't you answer him then? Hasn't he been like your idols since like 7th grade when you first heard about him? Not to mention your cru-" Yuuri slapped his hands over his friends mouth before he could get the rest of his sentence out.

He cleared his throat pointedly. "Yes to both of those," He grit out between clenched teeth, "And I would appreciate if you wouldn't announce the second one so loudly." It wasn't that Yuuri was hiding, but he wasn't totally out either. He removed his hands from his friends mouth.

"Sorry," Phichit said quietly, he didn't believe Yuuri should have to be so secretive about his preference, but that wasn't his choice to make. His grin returned and he went back to business."Anyway, my question still stands. Why didn't you respond to his greeting yesterday?"

Yuuri buried his head in his hands, embarrassment returning full force, making his face feel warm. "I thought he had made a mistake!" He admitted shyly, "There was no way he was talking to _me_ , just some random guy he barely noticed yesterday, so I ignored him...  
But then today we made eye contact, and it felt rude to ignore him after that! Oh god Phichit, I must have sounded so awkward! Do you think he hates me? Maybe hate is a strong word... really really doesn't like me? Or maybe he is trying to get my guard down or something like that." Yuuri felt the dark pit of paranoia and anxiety coming up to swallow him slowly.

His friend laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Dude, you are overthinking this! He called out to you, didn't he? I do believe that means he wants to speak to and probably spend time with you!"

"Or he was just being polite," Yuuri muttered around his hands.

"Once, maybe. Twice after you ignored him the first time, I don't think so. That is more than being polite."

Yuuri peaked out from behind his limbs, "Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely! Would I lie to you?" Phichit asked, then continued more quietly, "But how cool is this? Your idol going out of his way to talk to you."

The Japanese man nodded. "Yeah, my long time idol talks to me and I'm rude and sarcastic What a blockhead move!" Yuuri said bitterly, lamenting, not for the first time, how he had spoken to Viktor that first time.

Phichit waved his hand dismissively. He placed an arm around his friend's shoulders, "I'm sure he was just fine with it if he talked to you afterwards."

"You think he didn't mind?" the dark haired teen asked hopefully.

"Yep. He was definitely fine, and that is at worst."

* * *

 **Lunch with Viktor**

Viktor was not fine.

"Oh my god Marcus! He responded! Yuuri didn't ignore me today! He greeted me and said he hoped I was having a good day! Well I am now! Have you seen his smile? Its so bright, I'm practically going to go blind because of it!" Viktor felt like he was going to melt with the pure joy he was feeling. He had known Yuuri ignoring him yesterday had hurt his feelings, but after hearing him sing, Viktor had to admit that if he had ignored him today, it would have hurt a lot more. Even though it had been part of his plan to ignore Yuuri in the first place, the silver haired teen could not have been more happy that his plan was not fully falling into place.

"Viktor, you keep talking about this guy, yet it seems you barely have talked to him! What's up with you?" Marcus was beginning to get frustrated with his friend. All he could talk about was this Yuuri guy. It was starting get annoying.

"Marcus, he's just so cute! I can't resist! I could stare at him all day and never get bored!" Viktor flashed his friend his heart shaped smile and Marcus sighed.

"So you've said only a million times."

* * *

 **At practice**

"Good job Viktor. I can really feel a change in your performance today. You're more focused. What ever you did today, make sure you do it again tomorrow." Mr. Feltsman, almost grudgingly, complimented his lead.

"I intend to!" Viktor called back cheerfully. Other than step one, his plan was so far on schedule, and his day was turning out pretty good. Plus there was still more to come.

As Viktor packed up all of his stuff, including his script, making sure it was exactly where he thought it was, he began to pray to any deity that would lend an ear that while he fooled his friends and back tracked, Yuuri didn't sweep the stage before he got there.

* * *

"Dang Viktor! You killed it today! Feltsman didn't have to yell at you once, which is a serious feet!" Marcus clapped his friend on the back with a wide grin plastered on his friend. "Why don't we go get some ice cream or something to celebrate?"

Carl, another one of Viktor's close friends, laughed, "What are you five? Ice cream really?"

Marcus just glared at him, "I said or something okay? Besides what's wrong with ice cream?" Then he turned his grin back on Viktor, "So what about it V?"

Viktor pulled a fake yawn, which wasn't too hard considering just how long he had been awake planning in the night. "Sorry, I'm really drained. You guys go without me, I think I'll head home early."

"Aww, what? We didn't hang out yesterday either!" Carl whined. Viktor smiled at him apologetically, "I know. I'm sorry."

He sighed, "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Bye V."

"Bye."

"See you at school!"

Viktor turned down the road that lead to his house, then quickly tucked into a back alley way that lead him into another street. He took a left turn, leading him back to the main road he had been using to get to the center. The moment he was sure that all he had to do to get back was walk in a straight line, Viktor took off running. The quicker he could get there, the better.

He was a bit short of breath by the time he had finally made it to the front entrance. He paused for a moment to regain his breath. Maybe he start should going on his runs with Makkachin again. Not that he was gaining weight or anything, he just felt slightly out of shape which would not do.

"Speaking of his lovely dog, Viktor spotted a poodle a little ways off from the door. "Makka?" The Russian called experimentally, his poodle shouldn't be there, but there was a possibility he was. It certainly wouldn't be the first time his pooch had escaped, but Viktor definitely didn't like that his dog could wander around this dangerous world. It just wasn't safe.

At the sound of his voice, the dog looked at him and trotted over. With a sigh of relief, the silver haired teen conformed it wasn't his poodle, but certainty looked a lot like him. Viktor got on one knee to scratch the seemingly mini version of his dog.

"Why are you here, hm?" He asked, which the dog obviously didn't answer. He simply licked this human's hand.

Viktor stood and brushed off his pants, having fully caught his breath. He took out his phone and check on its battery life.

78%

That was pretty good considering how Viktor was rather fond of taking pictures and just using his phone in general. Not that he was planning to take pictures of Yuuri. No, only creepy, stalker-ish people did that, and he was not one of those people.

(However the last time something in Viktor's plan hadn't worked out perfectly, his day had turned out for the better. So que sera, sera?)

'Time to stalk,er... Time to casually watch Yuuri without his knowledge,' he thought merrily.

The moment he pushed open the door though, a warm mass of fur wriggled past him. The mini Makkachin bolted through the doorway and off into the center.

'Did I just let a poodle into a prestigious art center?...' Viktor stood with a blank face, contemplating possible consequences.

...

'Oh well! How much harm could it possibly cause?' Viktor thought with a happy shrug (famous last words). He quickly went into the center as well.

* * *

 **Alright...**

 **So here's what happened. Since this was technically supposed to be posted a while ago, I was going to post another chapter really soon, like tomorrow. But you see... While I was transferring it from my notes to my fanfiction account, I kinda...deleted it. I wrote most of this a while ago in preparation since I am a slow writer. Case and point, I'm not really sure what I wrote for chapter 5 of this story, just bits and pieces. So if the next chapter is a bit different and takes a while to get out, I'm really sorry. (This is also what happened to the beginning of this chapter if it felt a bit weird.)**

 **That said, hopefully the writing deity will take pity on me and allow my new chapter 5 to be better than the original version. ^w^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Theater Day's despite being rather late.**

 **[A special thank you to ViktorNikiforovKearsley and mignightsky0612 for making reviews my last chapter. ]**

 **~525Clouds**


End file.
